1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipation device and an LED lamp using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat absorption board adapted for absorbing heat generated by a heat generating component, a fin assembly located over the heat absorption board, a plurality of heat pipes thermally connecting the heat absorption board and the fin assembly, and a heat sink thermally contacting the heat absorption board. Each of the heat pipes includes an evaporator section and two condenser sections extending upwardly from two opposite ends of the evaporator section. The heat sink has an elongated configuration. The heat sink extends along a length direction thereof and is thermally coupled to the evaporator sections of the heat pipes.
However, a dimension of the heat sink along a width direction thereof is limited by the condenser sections of the heat pipes, whereby a contact area between the heat sink and the heat absorption board is limited, resulting in that a heat dissipating area between the heat sink and the heat absorption board is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitations, and an LED lamp using the same.